Dreams Don't Come on Money Trees
by Jilene Marr
Summary: Sarah gets a babysitting job and losses the kids to Jareth. Some people just shouldn't be around little children... Now a One Shot.


"Knock it off you little brat!" Yelled Sara at a little toddler who was crying in her crib. Her arms were already full with another child who was only but one year old. The door bell rang and she ran to it. As soon as she had opened it she saw a mother who had two small children standing next to her on the door step.

"Hello, are you Sara?" asked the women. The mother looked to be in her early thirties. She seemed like she was tired and warn down. Sara thought it might be because of the little children. Her eyes looked at the little kids that, at first glance, looked like to be two little brats.

The mother's eyes looked at Sara's face. "Yes, I'm Sara," she told the women, "come inside."

The lady did so with her children at her side. "I have come to the understanding that you are a babysitter?"

"Yeah. I'm a babysitter all right," Sara said, sounding a little tired. The toddler in the crib continued to cry, letting Sara's head feel as though a headache was coming. She swayed from side to side so that the child in her arms wouldn't start as well.

"Ok. I am going to leave my kids with you for a while. I need a good babysitter. You're good right?"

Sara nodded.

"Well, what is your price? Is twenty dollars good enough for an hour?"

Sara looked at her. Twenty bucks an hour? That seemed like easy money to her. The mother looked at Sara who said nothing. "Per kid," she finished.

"Yeah! That will work," Sara said at the thought of that type of money. In no time the mother had dropped her children off. She left her number for an emergencey and told Sara that she would pay her when she got back. The kids were each four years old. One was a little girl named Jess and the boy was named Joey. As soon as the mother was out of site Sara rested the kid in her arms down and picked up the toddler who was crying. He wouldn't stop.

She had tried doing anything to make him stop. After around an hour he did and Sara placed him on the floor to play with his toys. The two new children didn't seem bad at first. That is what she thought untill they had become uncontroable. Each one was hitting each other, yelling, screaming, throwing things to the floor, but the thing that was the worst was when they took markers and wrote all over the walls of her parent's house. Sara not only had to try and tame the two children the mother had dropped by, the toddler and the one year old, but her little brother Toby as well.

Hours had passed and Sara had really thought of killing herself. "Stop it! Stop it!" She had yelled at them while the two kids were running around her with toilet paper, making her a mummy. The child in her arms was pulling her hair. "Fine! Is that what you want, huh? Is that what you want!?" She yelled at them. Sara was inraged. She had placed the one year old in the crib next to Toby. The toddler sat on the floor coloring while the two other kids sat down on her bed. Each of the kids eyes were large in fear. Sara was really scary. "I thought that I could handle you little brats! But I guess I was wrong! I didn't want to have to do it!"

One of the kids spoke, "story! story!"

"Fine! I will give you a story!" Sara stood at the door, "Once there was a girl who went to a magical place. It was great there. She had made friends and learned that she really did love her brother. But then. After a year. The magic had faded away like a dream and the girl was then poor and she needed money. So she had to babysit little kids. Until, she felt like she was going to kill herself!"

The kids all looked really scared. Dispite this she continued, "so she did what she never wanted to do again! She called on the goblin king!"

Each of the little kids gasped at the name of the Goblin King. What they didn't know was, as Sara was saying this the really really creepy goblins that was one of the most scary thing in the world (I even had nightmares watching it!) was listing.

Sara took no time in telling the story, "Say your right words and we will take the baby to the goblin city and you will be free." Sara looked around at the frightened children, "Goblin King! Goblin King! Take these children away from me!" Nothing happened. "Umm.... I mean. Goblin King! Goblin King! These kids are really bad and smell and make really nasty poo's! Please take them away!" Nothing happened. Sara couldn't remember what was the words to make the kids go away, because around this time she was looking for blood. "God! Goblin King! Goblin King! You deaf bat! Do as I command!" She started to pase around the room, smaking her palm on her forehead. "What was it?"

The goblins who were listing to her were smaking their heads as well, muttering that she was an idiot.

Sara tried again, "I wish. I wish. Goblin King. Goblin King. Whre ever you may be. Take this child away from me."

"Geez! That is the same thing she said in the movie!" The goblin with the pointy scary nose said.

One of the kids started to cry.

"SHUT UP! I am telling a story!" Sara yelled at the kid. The child just looked at her and stopped. Sara was so upset that she started to open the door and walk out. She stopped in the door way, "I wish the gobins would come and take you away. RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, cuing the goblins to take them away. She stood in the room and looked around. Nothing way happening. "RIGHT NOW!" She then figured that she would have to step outside. So she did that, closed the door and leaned against the door. She was smiling, "yay! I want my wish to come true!" Sara started to do a little happy dance when she herd no kids in the room. "Wait," Sara told herself. "I can't get paid if I don't have the kids! Crap!" Sara then ran into the room to see that no kids were in there.

"Man! I'm to late... wait. Jareth has to come." She sat on her bed waiting for the owl to come flying at the window. No owl was coming. Sara was getting impatiant so she walked over to the window and looked out. She could see the white owl moving closer and closer to the window. "I wonder why it isn't slowing down," Sara asked herself.

_WACK! _The white owl hit the window and fell down into a small bush. "Ouch!" Sara said as she opened the window. The owl flew back up and attacked Sara and she tryed to be very dramatic by waving her arms about. Then she looked up to see Jareth standing there with glitter all around him and this really cool music playing.

She looked at him and the music stopped. "Who are you?"

"Sara, Sara, Sara," He tryed to be really cool. But you know. There is a limit on how cool you can be when you are wearing pants that are that tight. "Are you some type of idiot? You can't really tell me that you don't know who I am."

"Geez! I was _trying _to be dramatic!"

"Oh...right...of course."

"So..." Sara clearened her throat, "where have you taken them?"

"They are there," he pointed out the window, "in my castle."

Sara looked around him, she could still she her lawn. "That looks to be the front lawn."

"Umm," He looked around and started to yell at the special effects team. Then he continued as soon as the castle appeared. "But you don't need those little children. You can have everything you have ever wanted with this." He took out a basket ball and started to spin it on his fingers.

"Are you sure? With a basket ball?" She questioned him.

"Damn!" He then threw the basketball to his side and took out his crystel. "It is a crystel. Nothing more, nothing less. You can have every thing you want."

She looked at him.

"Then forget the baby."

"But they were toddlers... and not really babies-"

Jareth interviened, "whatever ok? You know what I mean right?"

She nodded. Then spoke up, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I really need the money!"

"Fine! I see how it is!" He yelled. The two of them then turned to face the castle and the room was gone. "You have thirteen hours to-"

"Get through the labrinth! I know I know..."

"That's not what I was going to say! You have thirteen hours to get your eyebrows waxed. God are they horrible. Anyway. You have ten hours to get to my castle," he told her.

"If I could to it before I can do it now!"

"Well! I added new things to my labrinth! So there!"

Sara turned to face him but saw that he was gone. "Well... I better start walking!"


End file.
